Una molesta responsabilidad
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Julián sigue sin poder pagarle a Hefestos por las reparaciones de Atlantis. Para juntar dinero decide hacer de niñera. Lo que no esperaba era que esos niños que lucían como ángeles fueran tan molestos y quisieran meterlo en problema con sus maestros.


**Una molesta responsabilidad**

 _Día 27 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 3. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? Y lo más importante ¿podré llegar a postear dos fics por semana?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. La idea original es de Princesa andrmeda, igual que el título. Yo solo le di vida (después de muuuuucho tiempo)

Los niños me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Una molesta responsabilidad**

―Señor Solo, ¿se siente solito? ―. Julián miró, con un tic en el ojo, al pequeño demoño de seis años que lo miraba con grandes e inocentes ojos verdes.

Detrás del pequeño demonio estaban sus compañeros todos tapándose las bocas con sus manos para ocultar la risa.

Incluso la niña de siete años que, hasta ese momento ni siquiera había sonreído, trataba de ocultar la carcajada.

―No ―respondió Julián con los dientes apretados y las manos formando puños.

―Ahh…

Julián esperó. ¿Con qué locura saldrían esta vez?

―Señor Solo ―empezó uno de los gemelos. Julián no se acordaba cuál, pero le parecía que el que tenía el ojo derecho verde era Gilbert. ¿O era Alex? No importaba, ambos eran aterradores.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Dónde está Lía?

Julián miró alrededor. Ni rastros de la niña de cabellos negros. Empezó a hiperventilar.

 _Está bien, Julián. Cálmate. No puede estar muy lejos… ¡Si no la encuentro o algo le pasa, su maestro me hará picadillo!_

Los niños observaban a su niñero parado como una estatua.

―¿Está respirando? ―preguntó el mismo demonio de ojos verdes.

―Claro que respira, Kyros ―respondió un niño de cabellos castaños sentado en posición de loto. ―Creo…

―¿Se puede morir parado?

―No ―contestó Gilbert.

―Claro que se puede. El Señor Aldebarán murió parado ―corrigió Alex.

―¿Y tu como sabes?

―Porque el maestro lo contó, tonto.

―No me digas tonto.

―No seas tonto y no te llamaría tonto.

―Buda dice que no está bien pelear entre hermanos.

―Dejalos, Akir. Será mejor que busquemos a Lía ―dijo la única niña presente.

―Seguro está en la cocina.

―¡La cocina! ―gritó Julián. Los niños lo miraron fijo y lo siguieron con la vista cuando corrió hacia ese lugar.

Kyros lo siguió y se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta.

―Señor Solo.

―¿Qué quieres ahora?

―¿Tiene hambre?

―No.

―¿Entonces qué hace en la cocina?

―Busco a tu amiga.

―Lía está en la sala con los demás.

Julián soltó las sartenes que sostenía y miró al niño con deseos de arrancarle la cabeza. Respiró profundo y volvió a la sala.

Todos los niños estaban sentados formando una ronda alrededor de algo. El peliazul se acercó y vio que era un libro. Al notar el contenido del libro lo arrancó de las manos de Saskia, que intentaba leerlo, y lo revoleó sobre el mueble más alto posible.

―Eso no es para niños de su edad.

―Señor Solo ―. Julián estaba empezando a odiar esa frase, más acompañado de la vocecita de ese niño.

―¿Qué?

―¿De dónde vienen los bebes?

Seis pares de ojos lo observaron con atención esperando una respuesta.

―Err… vienen de… de… de un pozo con agua ―contestó el peliazul y le rogó al dios que representaba que los niños no hicieran más preguntas.

―Pero se ahogarían ―dijo el niño del ojo izquierdo verde. ¿Era Gilbert o Alex?

―Athena los protege, tonto.

―No me digas tonto, tonto.

―Niños ―Julián observaba a los gemelos pelear entre ellos. Y no lograba recordar cuál era cuál.

―Te llamo como quiero porque soy el mayor ―dijo el del ojo derecho verde.

 _Entonces ese es Alex._

―El maestro Kanon dice que ser el mayor no te hace mejor ―respondió el menor de los gemelos con un puchero.

―Él lo dice porque es el menor ―dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos.

―¡No es verdad!

―¡Niños! ―el grito de Julián calló a los gemelos y movió todas las miradas hacia él.

Gilbert sorbió por la nariz y se refregó los ojos con el puño. No le gustaba que le gritaran.

Alex miró a Julián con el ceño fruncido. Un ojo verde y el otro azul. Ambos reflejando enojo.

―No grite. Hace llorar a mi hermanito ―dijo abrazando al menor.

Julián se refregó la cara con las manos y deseo nunca haber aceptado ese trabajo. Estaba desesperado pero no tanto. No le gustaba nada la responsabilidad de cuidar niños.

Después de unos minutos en los que solo se oyeron los hipidos de un gemelo y al otro murmurando cosas en alemán para calmarlo, surgió esa vocecita. La vocecita que había llegado a odiar en los últimos sesenta minutos de su vida.

―Señor Solo.

―¿Qué? ―Julián no trató de ocultar la molestia en su tono. Pero el niño parecía ser inmune a ello.

―¿A usted lo sacaron de un pozo?

―¡Es un pescado! ―gritó Lía. Todos los niños empezaron a reír.

―Yo no soy un―

―¡Pescado! ¡Pescado! ¡Pescado!

―¡Ya basta!

―¡Pescado! ¡Pescado! ¡Pescado! ―Los niños corrían alrededor del adolescente que ya no sabía qué hacer.

―Niños.

Julián nunca había estado más feliz en su vida, de escuchar la voz de un caballero de Athena.

―¡Maestro! ―gritó Kyros, ese pequeño demonio que había hecho treinta millones de preguntas, lanzándose a los brazos de Milo de Escorpio.

―¿Te divertiste? ―preguntó el caballero alzando al niño y dándole una sonrisa.

―Sí, mucho.

―El Señor Solo nos dijo de dónde vienen los bebes ―agregó Saskia mientras caminaba con calma hacia su maestro y se paraba a su lado sujetando su mano.

Camus de acuario miró a Julián arqueando una de sus extrañas cejas y la temperatura del lugar descendió varios grados.

―En un momento perdió a Lía ―agregó Kyros mirando por sobre el hombro de su maestro a Shura.

 _¡Ese mocoso del hades!_

―No estaba perdida. Fui al baño ―dijo la niña mientras sujetaba la mano extendida de su maestro.

 _Gracias a mí por esta niña tan honesta._

―No rompieron nada ¿verdad? ―preguntó Shaka entrando a su templo. Había estado nervioso desde que se fueron. Era la última vez que dejaba que cuidaran niños en su hogar.

―Sus estatuas de Buda están a salvo, maestro ―contestó Akir desde su posición. Shaka soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

―Entonces ¿todos se divirtieron con el Señor Solo? ―preguntó Milo.

Todos los niños asintieron excepto uno.

―¡Hizo llorar a mein Bruder! ―gritó Alex todavía mirando a Julián con odio en sus ojos.

El peliazul sintió una presencia detrás de él y volteó para encontrarse con Saga de Géminis mirándolo sin pestañear y con los brazos cruzados.

Saga esquivó al adolescente y se acercó a sus alumnos. Tomó a Gilbert en brazos y le tendió una mano a Alex.

―La próxima vez le pido a alguna amazona que los cuide.

Mientras se iban, ambos niños lo miraron y le dedicaron la misma sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se le antojó maliciosa.

Julián respiró tranquilo, buscó a Shion, cobró su paga y regresó a su santuario. Nunca más volvería a cuidar niños. Eran demasiado molestos y demasiada responsabilidad.

* * *

 _Por la noche_

―Maestro ―llamó una niña de cabellos rubios al hombre que salía de la habitación.

Camus se volteó y le dedicó una mirada interrogante a su alumna.

―El Señor Solo no sabe mucho ―dijo ella con el ceño fruncido ―. Los bebes no vienen de pozos de agua.

Camus sonrió ante las palabras de su alumna y se acercó a ella.

―Es que no es muy inteligente que digamos ―dijo. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

―Maestro ―dijo el niño de cabellos castaños refregándose los ojos ―Buda dice que deje de revisar las estatuas y se acueste a dormir.

Shaka hizo caso omiso de su alumno y siguió revisando cada estatua de Buda que poseía en busca de algún daño.

―Lo intente, Buda ―dijo el niño.

* * *

 **En Atlantis**

―Julián, Julián ―Sorrento sacudía a su jefe con la esperanza de despertarlo y que lo dejara dormir en paz.

En sueños, el avatar de Poseidón, murmuraba acerca de ser un pescado que estaba totalmente solo en el mundo. En su sueño, una mano perteneciente a un demonio de ojos verdes, lo alejaba de todo lo que conocía y repetía una y otra vez "Señor Solo".

―Es la última vez que lo dejamos trabajar ―dijo Sorrento. Tomó una almohada y se dirigió a su sala. Dormiría en el sillón por tiempo indefinido.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _La idea no es mía. Yo solo hice a los pequeños angelitos alumnos de los dorados._

 _ **Noticias:**_

 **Al terminar el mes de Pose, estaré agregando (a medida que los tenga) re-ediciones de algunas historias (una o dos) y un especial de "detrás de cámaras" de algunos fics del Mes.**

 _ **Publicidad:**_

 **¡Se acercan "** **LAS HIELIMPIADAS** **"!**

 **Dos competidores, solo un ganador.**

 **HYOGA VS. ISAAK**

 **Compiten por el reconocimiento de su maestro.**

 **¿Quién ganará y se llevará a casa la copa de "** **Las Hielimpiadas** **"?**

" _Las Hielimpiadas" son auspiciadas por Mioria Entertainment Group._


End file.
